Crimson nightmares and love affair
by CrimsonThorn96
Summary: Yuuki meets Zero again! i know this might be a sucky fanfic but please review my first fanfic o


**Yuuki's POV:**

Im sitting in Kaname-sama's study room i look at the clock it says 12PM on it.._so its midnight huh?_ I give one last sigh as i go into the bathroom i have one look in the mirror and think..._This is not the real me,i used to be so much happier back then..why..GOD DAMMIT WHY?! i miss you ..Zero..cant you understand that?_ I wince at the thought of his name as flashbacks of the memories that we shared together...I blink a few times trying to force back the tears that are starting to swell up in my eyes.."I have to move on " i mumble to myself.."Zero wont be there for me anymore ever since i was turned into this vampire i am now..this pureblood..this monster i am now...why..why did Onii-sama have to do this to me?.I land onto my bed with a loud 'Thud' and i cry myself to sleep..sobbing silently..

**Zero's POV:**

-looks at watch-...is this god damn class ever going to finish???

"Kiriyu" I hear my teacher yell at me from the other side of the room for falling asleep in class again..._its not my god damn fault i have to do these damn perfect dutys! and where the hell is Yuu-..Thats..right she left a few months ago...after that attack with Rido Kuran..shes left me for that god damn pureblood! Ever since shes left ive been a emotional wreck...i cant live without her...but can i really not hate her for what she has become?.._Yuuki...please..come back..i need you...I stand up swiftly and dash out of the classroom i hear my teacher yelling at me to come back but i cant go back now hell no not after all Yuuki has done for me! " Yuuki im coming for you! your life will end here and now!!" I clench my teeth together and head to my dorm room to collect my Bloody rose gun from the desk..

i hear my name being cryed out but i dont seem to recognise his voice...onii-sama? it cant be...as i fallback into my deep slumber all ive had is nightmares...and..Zero is in those nightmares..atleast i think they're nightmares and not real...

Bloody rose pointed at my chest and hot violent tears strolling down my face i smile weakly.."Will my death suffice you Zero? Will it end all your suffering?" I see Zero clench his eyes shut together and reopening them i can see cold hatred in his eyes as they flash a bright crimson red i tell him " its alright Zero.." "Why are you not running vampire?" _I wince at hearing Zero call me vampire...i suppose he is right about calling me that..but im not a bloodsucking monster like them Zero have you forgotten all the memories we have shared? i have not changed a bit since i have left..Zero..._i drag my finger nail to my neck i slit through it as bright crimson red fluid drips down my neck " Zero if you must kill me..take it all..take it all away my suffering and misery..but i have to tell you this first..i love you Zero and always have and always will i know Kaname and i were ment to be together but i dont think of him as a lover anymore..ever since i found out he was my brother my feelings for him changed dramaticly"

**Zero's + Yuuki's POV:**

What did yuuki just say?

"_i love you Zero and always have and always will" _does she really..love me? or is it just a lie?

" Yuuki you idiot i never thought of killing you...i always loved you from the start since you helped me from Shizuka hio 4 years ago..." Zero noticed tears swelling up in Yuuki's hazel glistening eyes as Zero pulled Yuuki into a tight embrace he heard her sobbing silently into his shirt when she had finished crying..she cupped his face into her hands..her hands ice cold to the touch as she whisperd softly into his ear" No Zero its not a lie i really do love you all those times i was offering up my blood to you it was not because it was my duty it was because i could not bear seeing you in such pain and misery i wanted to help you and by that we got a really good connection now..thank you.." her breath tickling Zero's ear as he let out a breath of relief..Yuuki was finally his ..his and not that sick perverted brother of hers Kaname..he has never felt so happy in his life" Yuuki close your eyes.." Zero gave Yuuki one of his warm comforting smiles "O-okay..." Suddenly Yuuki felt a sudden rush coming behind her legs and suddenly she was in Zero's arms she gripped his shirt furiously "OI! BAKA! i just ironed these clothes!!" "Gomen Zero" she started laughing uncontrolalbly..i just blinked a few times and stared at the mad girl squirming in my arms " Where are we going Zero?" "Oh you will see""......You're not jsut looking for an excuse to go back to your dorm to watch Tellytubbies again are you?" Zero blushes madly"SHUT THE HELL UP! HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW I WATCH THAT??" " i just know thats all" _Damn Yuuki..but how the heck did she know? oh well...id do anything for her my guardian angel..oh Yuuki.."_Yuuki.." "Hai?" " Will you promise to be by my side always? for all eternity?" I see Yuuki starting to blush madly and look the other way _she can be so darn adorable when she does that " Of course Zero!!" _As the Petite girl in my arms pulls me into a warm embrace she mutters.."Zero close your eyes" "..." My eyes widen in suprise as she leans in to kiss me i respond and lean into her..her lips taste like cherry's but what is this feeling i have right now? i pull apart from the kiss first and i see Yuuki sigh and pout i chuckle softly at her reaction" Dont worry there are still other times for that Yuuki"

**Yuuki's POV:**

_Oh Zero your so sweet and caring on the inside im suprised the day class girls are still scared of you_...I lean into Zero's chest and listen to the sound of his heart..its so relaxing..**Thump..Thump..Thump...** After a while of listening i gradually drift to sleep..

**Zero's POV:**

Huh? i cant hear Yuuki anymore? I look down at Yuukis sleeping fragile body...Nani? She fell asleep?...sigh...

as i awaken my eyes scan the room i find this dark body lingering at the door..its Zero..

"Huh ? Zero? where am i? what happened?" I hear she's woken up..I flick her head

"ITAI!! Zero what the heck was that for??" " That my sweet is for falling asleep last night.." I hear Yuuki mutter" Well atleast i dont watch tellitubbies all day with Aidou sitting next to you with popcorn"

"....**HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW AIDOU COMES HERE TOO? GOD DAMNIT YUUKI YOUR FREAKY!!"**

**As if on que the door swings open..."**Is it a bird? is it a plane? no its superma-! oh wait...its just aidou"

A vein pops up onto Aidous forhead " WHAT THE HECK DID YOU MEAN ITS JUST AIDOU??? THATS IT YUUKI IM GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!!!"

i see Zero pull a deckchair out of nowhere and has popcorn in his hands i hear him say " guys its time for tellitubbies!"

*right eye twiches* oh joy...see you later boys im going for a walk

"see ya yuki-chan" Aidou replys as i head to the kitchen i grab a packet of cookies and run outside to sit under the cherry blossom tree and start munching down on my cookies"

**Takuma ichijo's POV**:

did..i just smell...cookies??? " OMFG OMFG COOKIES WHERE WHERE? COOKIES OMG COOKIES??" Takuma spins round to see Yuuki eating cookies under the tree

"YUUKI??" " Hai Ichijo?" "GIMMIE COOKIES I WANT COOKIES NAOWS!!!" _Okay yuuki you can do this..on the count of 3 run for your bloody life from the cookie monster ( Takuma ichijo) 1...2....3...GO!!_

_"_HEY YUUKI CHAN DONT RUN OFF GIMMIE COOKIES!!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME THE COOKIE MONSTERS AFTER ME!"

"Leave Yuuki alone Takuma the only cookies she can share with is me.." a dark sinister voice from behind me makes my body shiver i spin around to see noone other than Zero..

Takuma ichijo: "WAAAAAH KANAME!!! YUUKI CHANS BEING MEAN NO SHARIN COOKEHS!!!"


End file.
